Una noche fria
by Kizna Okashi
Summary: soy nueva en esta seccion, es mi primer fic de S K espero les guste. lean plissss yaoi HoroXRen


UNA FRIA NOCHE  
  
Era una fresca noche en la casa de los Asakura, todo estaba realmente callado solo se podía escuchar el cantar de los grillos, todos dormían ya que era algo tarde, todos a excepción de un joven de cabello violeta, ojos dorados y un traje de estilo chino negro con líneas doradas, ese joven era el descendiente de la dinastía Tao, era el gran Ren Tao (bueno el siempre se dice así ¿o no?), este estaba dirigiendo la mirada de sus hermosos ojos dorados hacia el cielo nocturno, observando a las estrellas y a la brillante luna en ese bello cielo cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no les prestaba atención ya que estaba realmente sumido en sus pensamientos (Ren, sin prestarle atención a las estrellas O_O, ni yo me la creo -_-U)  
  
PVD de Ren  
  
Toda mi vida fui entrenado para ser el mejor de todos los shamanes y convertirme en el shaman king, pero no lo conseguí, no logre mi propósito, falle. -por un momento cerro los ojos, luego los abrió- Aunque también querían que no sintiera emociones inútiles, como la amistad, la cual Yoh logro que tuviera, y el... ¡no! No debo pensar en eso -dijo agitando su cabeza un poco-, pero por que? porque? es lo que siempre me pregunto, por que tengo este sentimiento hacia esa persona, si siempre peleo con el y además el es un ¡hombre! Por que me siento así?, Horo que es lo que siento por ti?, por que me siento así cuando estoy a tu lado?, me siento cómodo, siento que puedo demostrar aquellos sentimientos que por tantos años tuve que reprimir en lo más profundo de mi corazón, cuando te me acercas me pongo nervioso, cuando me tocas un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo, cuando estas cerca mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápidamente y siento como si pudiera salirse de mi pecho, me pierdo en tu mirada. Que es lo que me haces sentir Horo-horo? Qué es? Que alguien me lo diga por favor. Pero no puedo decírselo a nadie, si alguien lo supiera no quiero pensar en lo que pasaría, se burlarían de mi, y no puedo permitir que alguien se burle del gran Ren Tao.  
  
Pero porque lo salve aquella ves?, porque lo hice? Es algo que aun no logro comprender, arriesgue mi vida, pero no lo pude evitar, al ver el peligro en el que te encontraba fue algo así como un reflejo, no pude evitarlo, pero no me arrepiento -sus delicados labios se curvean en una leve sonrisa y de ella se suelta una pequeña risa casi inaudible- no, no lo hago, por algún motivo no lo hago. Aun recuerdo aquel grito cuando me golpearon, aunque estaba prácticamente inconsciente, lo que me ayudo a levantarme por alguna razón fue el pensar en ti -suelta otra pequeña risa-, también recuerdo tus lagrimas cuando logre despertar. Pero, porque aquellas lagrimas? Acaso estabas feliz de que yo estuviera con vida? O por que te hubieras sentido mal si hubiese muerto al salvarte? O fue algo mas?.  
  
Horo aun no logro entender a la perfección lo que ciento por ti, por mucho tiempo creí que era solamente amistad pero el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti es muy diferente al que siento por los demás, me siento confundido con respecto a mis sentimientos, a cada que te tengo cerca me pongo muy nervioso y todo empeoro cuando viniste a la casa de Yoh, y en especial cuando te trasladaron hacia mi habitación, y al verte dormir tan placidamente me inunda el deseo de probar tus exquisitos labios (y no, aunque no lo crean Horo no ronca, bueno si ronca pero en mi fic no, ya que arruinaría el momento) pero... siempre tuve que resistir ese deseo, lo cual era algo muy difícil de conseguir, pero por suerte lo e podido soportar durante estos últimos dos meses, pero cuanto? Cuanto tiempo podré resistir este sentimiento? Espero lograrlo pero aquella vez mi cuerpo no me respondió y estuve a punto de besarte, o Dios estaba tan cerca de ti, si no es por que te volteaste lo hubiera conseguido.  
  
Bueno creo que empiezo a entender este sentimiento creo que lo es, pero también podría ser otra cosa, es decir, yo el gran Ren Tao enamorado ¡ja¡ nunca creí sentirlo, pero.. como saber si es amor? Como saberlo? Es lo que aun no se, pero este sentimiento comenzó creo desde aquella vez que fuiste hasta donde estaba mi padre para lograr saber lo que me pasaba, ¡no! Comenzó antes, aquella noche cuando dormías, o mas bien aquel día en que al fin pude convivir con persona tan agradables en un ambiente tan acogedor nada en comparación con mi hogar, ya que hay pase toda mi infancia en los calabozos rodeado de cadáveres, pero eso fue antes y esto, esto es ahora.  
  
Creo que será mejor dejar de pensar en el pasado y empezar a vivir el presente y pensar en el futuro. Y mi futuro no estaría completo sin ti. Ahora si lo se este sentimiento es demasiado fuerte como para ser simple amistad, al fin lo descubrí, quisiera decírtelo, gritártelo ¡Te amo! Pero no creo tener el valor suficiente como para decírtelo, no -baja la cabeza- tengo miedo a un rechazo, a que me digas que no, a que me odies -acerca sus piernas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas con sus brazos y hundiendo su carta en sus rodillas- pero.... nunca lo sabré si no te lo digo -levantando su cara y apoyando simplemente su barbilla- pero  
  
"¿Por que?" -pregunto al aire.  
  
"¿Por qué que?"  
  
Ren se paralizo al escuchar la voz del ainu.  
  
"¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?" le pregunta el chino al ainu  
  
"Lo mismo te pregunto"  
  
"Estaba contemplando las estrellas" le responde tratando de no mencionar sobre lo que pensaba hace un momento "No podía dormir"  
  
"Yo tampoco" dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ren.  
  
Porque ahora que se lo que siento por el? Porque en este momento y no otro día? Porque se sentó a mi lado? Porque esta tan cerca? Porque la luz pega tanto en su rostro? Porque se ve tan hermoso ante la luz de la luna? Porque no puedo evitar verlo? Porque sus labios se ven tan deseables? Porque? Porque?  
  
"En que piensas?" le pregunto el ainu al ver lo concentrado que estaba.  
  
"En na... nad..da" respondió algo nervioso ante la pregunta.  
  
Porque tenia que preguntármelo? -Ren estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Un viento frío soplo, Ren solo se estremeció un poco- Por q..... -se detuvo al sentir los cálidos brazos del ainu que lo rodeaban.  
  
"¿Q... que.. ha.. hac.. haces?" le pregunta muy rojo y nervioso.  
  
"Tratando de darte calor en esta noche fría" le sonríe muy tiernamente mientras lo mira a los ojos.  
  
No, no me veas así, cuando me vez así no me puedo controlar, me hipnotizan tus ojos -pensaba contemplando los ojos del ainu. Y acercándose hacia el sin querer. Horo se sorprendió ante la acción del joven chino. Ren se acercaba muy lentamente hacia el y ya empezaba a rozar sus labios tímidamente.  
  
"Pero qu...?" no pudo terminar su frase ya que los labios de Ren se unieron con los suyos en un tierno beso, Horo no pudo evitarlo y se dejo llevar por el exquisito beso del chino y por reacción cerro los ojos para lograr saborear los sabores del chico chino. Después de unos minutos que para ellos fueron eternos se separan el uno del otro, Horo sigue con los ojos cerrados saboreando el momento, pero les habla.  
  
"T e amo"  
  
"También te amo" al escuchar esto Ren le sonríe. Horo se le acerca y lo vuelve a besar con mucha ternura, dejando ir su cuerpo contra el de Ren recargándose sobre el chino dejándolo acostado contra el suelo.  
  
Ambos se besan con el manto de la noche cobijándolos y la luna cuidándolos.  
  
Fin  
  
********************************  
  
Que bonito me quedo aunque lo diga yo, y pensar que se me ocurrió simplemente viendo las estrellas, y al fin lo que me salió n_n. Esta algo cursi pero lindo, espero les aya gustado ya que es mi primer fic yaoi de Shaman King.  
  
Criticas, comentarios solo déjenme un review o si quieren escríbanme a gb_perez@hotmail.com  
  
Se despide de ustedes.  
  
Kizna-chan ^______________^ 


End file.
